


The First Time

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they sleep together, they're actually sleeping (or at least, Dean is sleeping) and Dean doesn't realise what's happening at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

 The first time they sleep together, they're actually sleeping (or at least, Dean is sleeping) and Dean doesn't realise what's happening at first. Cas pops back in after he's already asleep and after watching over Dean from the chair near his bed for several hours, he gives in to his urge, removes his trenchcoat and shoes, and slowly eases himself into the bed beside Dean. It's a testament to how comfortable Dean has gotten in the bunker that he doesn't wake, that he's under the blankets at all, but he doesn't and he is and when Cas is settled all Dean does is roll towards him, draping an arm over Cas' shoulder and a leg over his knee, cuddling up to him like he belongs there. 

Cas can't help but smile as he drapes his own arm over Dean's waist, resting his hand on Dean's lower back. He knows that when Dean wakes up he'll pull away, probably yell at him for being in his bed. He's not looking forward to that, but for the moment he's content to lie beside Dean, feel him breathe, watch the tiny hints of a smile cross his face as he dreams. 

When Dean's eyes do finally drift open, he tenses slightly and he blinks rapidly. Cas can see the confusion in his eyes as he tries to register the unfamiliar situation. But when he's awake enough to register who it is that's beside him, whose legs are tangled with his own, he relaxes, which surprises Cas more than he'd like to admit. A slow smile crosses his face. 

“You came back,” his voice is quiet and still scratchy from sleep, and Cas nods. “Welcome home, Cas.” 

Cas knows Dean, knows him well enough to know that later in the day, once Dean's had some coffee and is more awake, he's probably going to get yelled at for being gone so long, for not answering when Dean prayed. But from the total honesty that comes with the grogginess of having just woken up, Cas knows that Dean isn't really mad, not really. And the look that shined out from Dean's eyes when he realised Cas was the one curled up next to him is enough to remind Cas that when the inevitable lecture does come, it won't be anger that drives it. 


End file.
